Five Friends and a Baby
by KrofftFan96
Summary: Here's my first H.R. Pufnstuf story upload. I hope you like it. I'll have more stories coming soon. :) All characters except Julie belongs to Sid and Marty Krofft. Julie belongs to me.


One afternoon in Living Island, H.R. Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy the Flute, Julie Anna Jellybean, Cling, and Clang were in Pufnstuf's cave hanging out with each other. Jimmy and Freddy were singing some songs together, while Freddy was playing some happy tunes. Pufnstuf was taking a nap in his bed. And Cling and Clang were tickling Julie, with Cling tickling her stomach and with Clang tickling her feet.

"Cling! Clang! Stop it!" cried Julie, laughing. "That tickles!"

Cling and Clang giggled, shook their heads, and continued to tickle her.

Outside, Alarm Clock went towards the cave shouting, "Breaking news! Breaking news! I've got great news for you! Grandfather clock is planning to reuse his time machine in the clock house today! Grandfather clock is planning to reuse his time machine in the clock house today! Come check it out! Come check it out! You'll love it!"

Inside, when everyone in the cave heard the news from Alarm Clock, Pufnstuf woke up and said, "Wow. Grandfather is gonna try to use his time machine again? Well, that sounds like great news!"

"Really?!" said Julie, getting interested. "The Grandfather clock has a time machine?! That's cool! I've never got to see a time machine before! I would love to see one in person!"

"You will, Julie," Jimmy said to Julie, nodding his head. "Once you see it, you're eyes will be amazed on the magic."

"Then let's go to the clock house right now, shall we?!" said Julie, getting excited. "Come on, Pufnstuf! Come on, Cling and Clang! Let's go to the clock house!"

"Alright Julie!" said Pufnstuf.

"You said it, Julie!" said Freddy.

Cling and Clang nodded their heads.

Then Julie started to run out of the cave to go to the clock house, while grabbing onto Jimmy's hand.

"Woah Julie!" said Jimmy, with a giggle. "Slow down! You must seem really excited about this!"

"I sure am, Jimmy!" said Julie, still running. "Why wouldn't I?!"

Jimmy just laughed happily.

When everyone got to the clock house, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Julie, Cling, and Clang went inside, where they saw Grandfather Clock.

"Hello there, Mayor Pufnstuf. Jimmy. Freddy. Julie. Cling and Clang," Grandfather Clock said to them, with a smile. "I'm glad you're here to see my time machine I'm going to reuse after a while."

"We're very glad to see you, too, Grandfather," said Jimmy, shaking his hand. "Julie here is so excited to see your time machine. She never saw it before."

"Yeah!" said Julie, nodding her head fast. "I want to see it, Mr. Grandfather Clock! Please!"

"Of course, you sweet little girl," said Grandfather Clock, with a chuckle. "Let me show you."

Then he showed all of them the time machine next to him.

"Behold! My wonderful time machine!" said Grandfather Clock, in a happy voice.

"Wow!" said Julie, amazed to see the time machine in front of her. "That's amazing! How does it work?!"

"Well, my little Julie," said Grandfather Clock, "In the time machine, you can go where ever time period you want. Also, besides time eras, it can change the ages in humans and animals. Even plants. It can make them younger or older."

"Really?!" gasped Julie. "That sounds cool! Can I test it out?!"

"Sure," said Grandfather Clock. "Do you have anything we can use?"

"Well, I have this daisy growing out of this flower pot," said Julie, holding a flower pot with a little white daisy bud in it. "Will this work?"

"Where did you get that flower pot, Julie?" Jimmy asked Julie.

"From the flower patch near Dr. Blinky's house," said Julie. "I just got it yesterday. But it's not ready to bloom yet. It's still a little bud."

"Well, how about you can try to make your daisy grow by using the time machine?" suggested Pufnstuf.

"Good idea, Pufnstuf," said Julie. "I'll try it."

Then Julie turned to Grandfather Clock and said to him, "Mr. Grandfather Clock? Can I put my daisy flower in the time machine now?"

"Of course you may, young lady," said Grandfather Clock. "Go right ahead."

So Grandfather Clock opened the time machine to let Julie put her flower inside. And Julie placed the flower pot of the daisy bud inside of the time machine. Then Grandfather Clock closed the time machine and pressed the botton that turns it on.

"Here we go!" said Grandfather Clock. "Watch and see!"

Then Jimmy, Freddy, Julie, Pufnstuf, Cling, and Clang watched the time machine as it started to activate.

A few seconds later, the time machine stop. So Grandfather Clock opened the time machine and took the daisy out, which was now a fully bloomed flower.

"Here you go, Julie," said Grandfather Clock, handing the flower pot to Julie.

"Wow!" said Julie, looking at the daisy happily. "My daisy grew fast!"

"That's because it went forward in time by just a couple of weeks," said Grandfather Clock.

"That's awesome!" cried Julie, shaking his hand. "Thanks Mr. Grandfather Clock! You're great!"

"You're very welcome, Julie dear," said Grandfather Clock, with a smile.

"Now I want to see what's inside it," said Julie, getting into the time machine.

"Julie! Get out of there!" Jimmy said to Julie.

"Come on, Jimmy," said Julie, getting all desperate. "I just want to see what kind of gadgets are in this cool thing."

Then she looked around the time machine and saw some of it's gadgets. Some of them were even lighting up in bright colors, which Julie found very fascinating.

"Woah," said Julie, amazed to see the lights brighten up. "Pretty lights. Alright, I'm ready to get out now."

But right before Julie was about to get out of the time machine, Cling accidentally pushed the button that makes the time machine's lid close, since him and Clang were pushing each other around.

"Huh?! What the-?!" said Julie, getting nervous. "Hey! Why did the lid shut on me?! Someone get me out! Hello?!"

When Jimmy heard her, he gasped and said to her, all nervous, "Julie! How did the lid shut on you?!"

"I think either Cling or Clang pushed the button by mistake!" said Julie, banging on the time machine's walls.

"Okay, which one of you two closed the lid on her?" Jimmy asked Cling and Clang, all concerned.

Cling and Clang pointed to each other.

"Come on, seriously," said Jimmy, rolling his eyes. "Who's the one who did this?!"

Cling raised his hand.

"Cling! How could you?!" said Jimmy, getting mad at him. "You know Julie was only gonna be in there for a few seconds!"

Cling frowned, got a little bit scared of Jimmy's anger, and stepped back from him, making him accidentally pushed the button that turns the machine on.

"HEY! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" screamed Julie, all scared. "JIMMY! PUFNSTUF! CLING! CLANG! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M STUCK!"

"Oh no!" said Grandfather Clock, all worried. "This is bad! This is not good!"

"What are we gonna do?!" cried Freddy.

"Don't worry, Julie!" Jimmy cried to Julie. "We'll try to get you out! I-I-I hope!"

A few seconds later, the time machine stopped again.

"I hope Julie's okay," said Pufnstuf. "Jimmy, why don't you go to the time machine and open it so you can get her out."

"Okay Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, nodding his head.

Then Jimmy went towards the time machine and opened it. And there he saw Julie, who has turned into a little newborn baby, with pink baby footed pajamas on with a tiny red hairbow in her hair.

"Blimey!" gasped Jimmy, picking Baby Julie up. "Julie! What happened to you?! You're a baby!"

"Jimmy! What happened?!" asked Pufnstuf.

"Pufnstuf! Julie turned into a baby!" said Jimmy, showing him Baby Julie. "Look!"

"Gee willikers!" gasped Pufnstuf. "You're right, Jimmy! She transformed into a young infant!"

"Grandfather!" Jimmy said to Grandfather Clock. "How did this happen?!"

"I think the time machine went backwards in time by just a couple of years," said Grandfather Clock. "And it turned her into a newborn baby by just being a few months old."

"Well, she is kinda cute for a little baby," said Jimmy, looking down at Baby Julie, tickling her a little bit. "Kitchy kitchy koo!"

Baby Julie started to laugh from being tickled.

"Aww!" said Pufnstuf and Jimmy, happy to hear Baby Julie's high baby voice.

Cling and Clang stuck their hands out towards her.

"Oh Cling and Clang," said Jimmy. "Would you like to hold her?"

Cling and Clang nodded.

"Okay, here you go," said Jimmy, giving Baby Julie to Cling and Clang so they can hold her.

So Cling started to hold her first. He smiled at her and touched her cheeks.

Baby Julie smiled back at him and giggled.

"You guys love holding little baby Julie, don't you?" Jimmy said to Cling and Clang, with a giggle.

Cling and Clang nodded their heads happily.

Then Baby Julie reached out for Cling's hat.

"Gimmie!" said Baby Julie, wanting to hold Cling's hat.

Cling giggled, took off his hat, and let Baby Julie hold it for a minute.

Then Baby Julie started to get excited while holding the hat and placed it on her head, which covered her whole head since her head was small. And she started to giggled.

"Peek-a-boo!" said Jimmy, uncovering Baby Julie from the hat, while looking straight at her.

Baby Julie laughed.

"Come on, you guys," Jimmy said to everyone, while putting the hat back on Cling's head. "Let's put Julie back in the time machine so she can turn back into a 10-year-old girl."

Then he turned to Grandfather Clock and said to him, "Grandfather? Is the time machine working?"

"I don't know," said Grandfather Clock. "Let me check."

When Grandfather Clock turned on the time machine, the time machine somehow started to spark, which made it break down and turn off.

"Uh oh," said Pufnstuf. "I think we blew a fuse!"

"The time machine went haywire and broke down!" said Freddy.

"This is terrible!" said Jimmy, starting to get worried again. "What are we gonna do?! Julie can't be a baby forever!"

"How about we can go back to my cave and take care of her for a little while until the time machine gets fixed, Jimmy?" Pufnstuf asked Jimmy.

"Alright, we can do that," said Jimmy, then turning to Grandfather Clock and saying to him, "Grandfather? When do you think the time machine will be fixed?"

"Probably tomorrow," said Grandfather Clock.

"Tomorrow?!" gasped Jimmy. "Why?!"

"I'm afraid the time machine broke down pretty roughly," said Grandfather Clock, sadly. "But don't worry, I'll starting getting to work this minute."

"Okay thanks, Grandfather," said Jimmy. "Do the best you can. See you later."

"Bye Jimmy," said Grandfather Clock. "Keep little Julie safe."

When everyone got back to Pufnstuf's cave, Clang set a medium-sized blue and pink soft blanket on the floor, while Cling set Baby Julie down on it. And Baby Julie layed down on the blanket and started making baby noises and coos.

"Aww, Julie looks so cute as a baby," said Jimmy, smiling at her.

"She sure does," said Pufnstuf, then turning to Cling and Clang and saying to them, "Do you think she's cute, Cling and Clang?"

Cling and Clang nodded happily and kissed Baby Julie on her cheeks.

Baby Julie giggled.

"What are you guys gonna do with her at this time, Cling and Clang?" Jimmy asked Cling and Clang.

Cling and Clang shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other.

All of a sudden, Baby Julie started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she cried, with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Julie?" said Jimmy, walking over to Baby Julie and picking her up.

Baby Julie continued to cry.

"Pufnstuf, what do you think she wants?" Jimmy asked Pufnstuf.

"I don't know," said Pufnstuf. "Is she hungry?"

"Well, her stomach seems to start rumbling," said Jimmy, starting to hear Baby Julie's stomach growl. "Should we get her something to eat?"

"Of course," said Pufnstuf. "Let's go to Ludicrous Lion and ask him for food."

"But what if he charges us with too much buttons?" asked Jimmy, getting a little bit concerned.

"He won't, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf. "Just relax and maybe he'll understand this is an emergancy, okay?"

"Okay Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "Let's go."

Then Jimmy turned to Cling and Clang, placed Baby Julie back on the blanket, and said to them, "Cling and Clang? Will you watch Julie while Pufnstuf and I go to Ludicrous Lion to get Julie some baby food and a bottle of milk?"

Cling and Clang nodded their heads.

"I knew I can count on you boys," said Jimmy, with a smile. "See you when we get back."

Then he picked up Freddy and said to him, "Come on, Freddy. Let's go get little Julie something to eat."

"Okay Jimmy," said Freddy.

Cling and Clang waved goodbye to Jimmy and Pufnstuf as they left the cave to go to Ludicrous Lion so they can get some food for Baby Julie.

Baby Julie was still crying. And Cling and Clang felt bad for her that she was hungry. So they started to communicate with each other through hand signals and sign language so they can discuss on how they were going to cheer Baby Julie up until Pufnstuf and Jimmy came back with the food, since she was still crying. Then they thought of a plan to help her calm down. Then they went in front of Baby Julie and started to show her some silly faces they were doing. But it didn't work. She was still crying. Then Cling and Clang thought of another plan to cheer the baby up. They grabbed two aluminum pie containers, filled each of them up with whipped cream, looked at Baby Julie, and smashed the whipped pies in their faces. And that made Baby Julie start to laugh hard. When Cling and Clang heard her laughing happily, they smiled, clapped their hands, and gave each other a high-five.

Just then, Baby Julie started to yawn. That's because she started to get tired.

When they heard her sleepy yawn, Cling and Clang sat on the blanket and picked her up. Then Cling started to hold her and started to rock her back and forth very slowly, while Clang turned on "Rock-a-Bye Baby" on the cave's little radio.

After the song ended, Baby Julie was fast asleep. Cling and Clang smiled down at her, laid her down on the blanket, wrapped her around with another blanket, laid down beside her, and fell asleep with her, too, while she was snuggled up with Cling in his arms.

A few minutes away from the cave, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, and Freddy were with Ludicrous Lion and the polka-dotted horse trying to get Baby Julie some baby food and a bottle of white milk. But besides those items, they decided at the last minute that they would also buy Baby Julie a stuffed teddy bear, a toy rattle, and of course a baby crib so she can sleep in it, since she can't sleep in her bed since she's too young.

"How much will all of this stuff cost?" Jimmy asked Ludicrous.

"That will be 200 buttons, please," said Ludicrous.

"200 buttons?!" said Jimmy. "That's the exact cost of that pogo stick you were trying to sell us when we has that big talent show a long time ago before Julie came on Living Island!"

"Yeah, that's true!" said Freddy.

"Sorry," said Ludicrous. "It's either deal or no deal."

"Okay fine, it's a deal," said Jimmy, sighing and giving Ludicrous 200 buttons. "Here. You happy now?"

"Yes," said Ludicrous, giving them all the stuff they bought from him for Baby Julie.

"Thank you, Ludicrous," said Pufnstuf. "We can count on you."

Then he turned to Jimmy and said, "Come on, Jimmy. Let's get back to the cave and feed Julie to keep her tummy satisfied, shall we?"

"Of course, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "She really needs to eat something."

When they got back to the cave with the stuff they got from Ludicrous Lion, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, and Freddy went inside and saw Baby Julie sleeping on the blanket, with Cling and Clang sleeping besides her.

"Aww look, Pufnstuf," Jimmy said to Pufnstuf, while pointing to Baby Julie and Cling and Clang. "Cling and Clang are sleeping with little baby Julie on the blanket. How sweet."

"I know, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, smiling. "That is so adorable. Cling and Clang really know how to cheer up a little baby and make it happy."

"I knew I can count on those two," said Jimmy, smiling back. "Anyways, shall we wake them up and feed Julie her milk and baby food?"

"Sure Jimmy," said Pufnstuf. "Go ahead. But try not to wake them up in a rough way. Just remember that Julie is still a baby. And we don't want her to get scared and cry again, do we?"

"Nope," said Jimmy, shaking his head. "That would be terrible if she heard loud noises. Babies don't like that. Anyways, I must wake her up in order to feed her."

Then he walked up to Baby Julie, and said to Cling and Clang, "Cling? Clang? Wake up. We're back. We got what Julie needs."

Cling and Clang woke up, yawned, saw Jimmy, and waved to him.

"I saw you guys sleeping next to baby Julie," said Jimmy. "Did you enjoy that?"

Cling and Clang nodded their heads, smiled, and hugged Baby Julie, which caused her to wake up and start crying again.

"I think you should start feeding her now, Jimmy," Pufnstuf said to Jimmy. "Julie's already starting to cry again."

"Right Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, grabbing the baby food and bottled milk.

Then Jimmy picked Baby Julie up, sat on his bed, held her, and said to her softly, "Shhh. It's okay, Julie. Jimmy's here to feed you your baby food and milk. It will make your tummy feel very happy."

Baby Julie calmed down a little bit with still some tears in her eyes.

Then Jimmy opened the jar of baby food, grabbed a tiny spoon and scooped it in the jar, took it out, put it towards Baby Julie's mouth, and said, "Open wide, Julie. Here comes the choo-choo train. Choo-choo!"

Then Baby Julie calmed down completely and opened her mouth. Jimmy placed the tiny spoonful of baby food in her mouth, while Julie started to chew and slurp the food down her throat. And after she swallowed the baby food, she licked her lips and giggled happily.

"Good girl, Julie," said Jimmy, patting Julie's stomach gently. "Good girl. You're so calm and wonderful."

Baby Julie placed her hands on Jimmy's cheeks and tried to pull his head towards her.

"What is it, Julie?" Jimmy asked her, placing his head towards Baby Julie.

Baby Julie pulled Jimmy's head towards her face and kissed his nose.

"Aww, how sweet of you," said Jimmy, blushing and smiling at her.

Baby Julie just giggled, smiled back, and started begging for the bottle of white milk.

"You want your milky now?" Jimmy said to her, in a baby voice. "Of course I'll feed it to you."

Then Jimmy grabbed the bottle of white milk and started to feed it to Baby Julie. So Baby Julie started to drink the milk.

Jimmy just smiled down at her as she drank from the baby bottle.

After a few minutes, Baby Julie drank all the white milk out of the bottle. But then she started to whine a little bit, since she had a little bit of air in her stomach from the milk.

"What's the matter now, Julie?" Jimmy asked her. "Do you need to burp?

Baby Julie continued to whine.

"I guess that's a yes," said Jimmy.

So Jimmy placed Baby Julie

in an upright position on his shoulder and started to pat her back gently so she can burp. And that made Baby Julie burp loud.

"Excuse you, Julie," said Jimmy, laughing at the sound of Baby Julie's burp.

Baby Julie started to giggle.

Suddenly, Jimmy started to smell something stinky.

"Eww, what's that awful smell?" said Jimmy, wondering where the smell is coming from. "Did a skunk just past by the cave or something?"

Then Jimmy smelled Baby Julie's diaper to see if she had the bad smell. And she did. Her diaper was dirty.

"Julie? Did you poop in your diaper?" Jimmy asked Baby Julie.

"Uhhhhhhh ohhhhhhh," said Baby Julie, all curious.

"I think you did," said Jimmy, plugging his nose with his fingers. "Yuck!"

"What's the matter, Jimmy?" Pufnstuf asked Jimmy, walking over to him. "Is something wrong?"

"It seems Julie here has wet here diaper, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy.

"I think we need to change her diaper since she stunk it up," said Pufnstuf.

"Good idea," said Jimmy, agreeing.

"But how can I change a diaper?" Freddy asked Jimmy. "I'm only a flute. I don't have any body parts to help."

"Don't worry, Freddy," said Jimmy. "You can just watch us do the job, alright?"

"Alright Jimmy," said Freddy.

"Stinky!" said Baby Julie.

"I know, Julie," said Jimmy, rolling his eyes.

Just then, Cling and Clang ran over to Jimmy and Pufnstuf after hearing the conversation.

"Hey look, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, pointing to Cling and Clang. "It's Cling and Clang. What do they need?"

Cling and Clang looked confused.

"We're just about ready to change Julie's diaper since it's dirty," Jimmy said to Cling and Clang. "Would you like to help us?"

Cling and Clang looked nervous and shook their heads.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked.

Cling and Clang pointed to Baby Julie and stuck out their tongues in disgust.

"I know you don't like the smell of bad odors," said Jimmy, "but you have to get use to it right now, since Julie can't be uncomfortable in this stinky diaper."

Cling and Clang walked slowly to Baby Julie, smelled her dirty diaper, and fainted onto the floor.

"Oh no!" gasped Pufnstuf, as he saw Cling and Clang faint from the smell of the stinky diaper. "Cling and Clang just fainted! What should we do?!"

"Don't worry, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "I'll help them."

Then Jimmy grabbed a bucket full of cold water and splashed the water all over Cling and Clang, which made them wake up, freak out, and started shivering from the freezing water.

"Sorry boys," Jimmy said to Cling and Clang. "But I had to wake you up since you fainted from Julie's smelly diaper."

Cling and Clang made a mad face at Jimmy and started to approach him angrily as if they were ready to attack him.

"I said I was sorry, you two!" said Jimmy in a nervous voice, stepping back from them. "Please don't hurt me! Please!"

Then Cling and Clang stopped where they were, took off their mad faces, counted to ten with their fingers, took a few deep breaths, and calmed down.

"Good boys, Cling and Clang," said Pufnstuf, patting them on the heads. "You've stopped yourselves from hurting Jimmy and calmed down.

Cling and Clang nodded their heads, walked to Jimmy, and hugged him as an apology.

"Thanks for apologizing, Cling and Clang," said Jimmy, hugging them back. "I forgive you."

Cling and Clang smiled. And Jimmy smiled back.

All of a sudden, Baby Julie started to cry.

"Uh oh," said Pufnstuf, all worried. "I think we should start changing Julie's diaper now. She's starting to get really uncomfortable in that dirty diaper she's wearing."

"Of course, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, nodding his head. "Let's get to work."

So Jimmy placed a towel on his bed and layed Baby Julie upwards on it. Then Jimmy, Pufnstuf, Cling, and Clang placed doctor facial masks above their mouths and noses and were ready to change Baby Julie's dirty diaper.

"Okay, you guys," Jimmy said to everyone. "Who's going to remove the dirty diaper?"

Pufnstuf and Cling and Clang all pointed to Jimmy.

"Aww, come on!" said Jimmy, feeling embarassed. "Why me?!"

Pufnstuf and Cling and Clang shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh alright," sighed Jimmy, rolling his eyes. "I'll do it. But after that, you guys are passing the stuff to me when I tell you to."

Then Jimmy took the dirty diaper off of Baby Julie, plugged his nose, and placed the stinky diaper in the trash can.

"Okay, I need baby wipes, please," said Jimmy. "Somebody?"

Cling and Clang handed Jimmy the baby wipes. So Jimmy wiped Baby Julie's bottom so she can smell fresh.

"Baby Powder," said Jimmy, with his hand out.

Pufnstuf handed Jimmy the bottle of baby powder. Then Jimmy squirted some baby powder on Baby Julie's bottom as well.

"Fresh and clean diaper," said Jimmy, with his hand still out.

Cling handed Jimmy the new diaper. And Jimmy finally wrapped the freshly new diaper around Baby Julie's bottom. Now she was clean with a newly fresh diaper.

"There, all better," said Jimmy, picking up Baby Julie, then smelling her diaper again, "Mmm. You smell fresh now. Are you happy with that?"

Baby Julie smiled and clapped her hands.

"Great," said Jimmy, kissing Baby Julie on the forehead.

Baby Julie giggled with happiness.

A few hours later, after Jimmy, Pufnstuf, Cling, Clang helped set up the baby crib for Baby Julie to sleep in, it was nighttime. And everyone was getting tired and were getting set up for bedtime.

"Well Jimmy," Pufnstuf said to Jimmy, "it's getting dark outside now. Should we start hitting the hay?"

"I think we should, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "We have a big day tomorrow. Cause we have to get back to the clock house and turn Julie back into a normal little 10-year-old girl."

"That's right, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, nodding his head. "Now let's get into bed and get some sleep, shall we?"

"Yes lets," said Jimmy. "But let me put little Baby Julie in her crib so she can be safe for the morning."

So Jimmy put Baby Julie in her new crib, layed her down, pulled the covers on her, placed her head on a baby-sized pillow, and gave her a little brown stuffed teddy bear with a red bow tied around it's neck for her to sleep with. And Baby Julie made happy sounds while hugging the stuffed bear.

"Goodnight Julie," said Jimmy, kissing Baby Julie's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning so you can become a little girl again."

Baby Julie smiled and fell asleep, with the teddy bear wrapped in her arms. Then Jimmy went into his bed and tucked himself in. Same thing to Pufnstuf and Cling and Clang in their own beds.

"Goodnight everyone," Jimmy said to everyone.

"Goodnight Jimmy," said Pufnstuf and Freddy.

Cling and Clang yawned and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, far away from the cave on the other side of Living Island, in

Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo's castle, Witchiepoo the Witch was in her lair sitting on a chair next to a table crying for some reason.

"What's the matter, Witchiepoo?" Orson the Vulture asked Witchiepoo, walking over to her. "You're crying like something is bothering you."

"Oh Orson," said Witchiepoo, still crying with sadness. "I'm just sick of being alone with nobody to talk to. And I'm sick of being sad because I never get what I want. Not even Freddy, my magic golden flute."

"Oh, I see," said Orson. "Well, have you ever thought of having a child?"

"I wish," said Witchiepoo, sighing sadly. "But I'm not married. In fact, I never was married in my whole life. Remember when I tired to marry that old man that I called my Prince Charming?"

"You mean the one who kept asking for milk and cookies?" asked Orson.

"Yes, that's the one," said Witchiepoo, nodding sadly. "But he got away before the wedding started. Why does everything have to happen to me in a bad way?! Why?!"

Witchiepoo started to cry harder.

"Please don't cry anymore, my gorgeous leader," said Orson, giving Witchiepoo a gently hug. "Maybe a nice walk out in the forest will help you cheer up. It's nice to walk outside in the nighttime, you know?"

"You know, Orson," said Witchiepoo, calming down. "I never thought of doing that. I guess I'm inexperience about good things. Great idea, Orson. Let's go for a walk in the sparkling moonlight."

"I knew you'll be agreeable about that," said Orson, smiling.

Back at Pufnstuf's cave, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Cling and Clang, and Baby Julie were still sleeping in their beds. But Baby Julie somehow woke up. And as she woke up, she sat up and saw the moon and the stars in the sky. She thought they was so pretty that they made her make happy baby coos. Then she squeezed through the bars of the crib and climbed down onto the floor. Then she started to head for the door by crawling to it. Then she went through the small door, which was a little bit open and went outside in the nighttime. Then she continued crawling and started to crawl around Living Island to see what it was like since herself turning into a baby made her have very little memory in herself.

Back where Witchiepoo's castle was, Witchiepoo and Orson were outside taking a little walk in the forest.

"Are you enjoying this walk, Witchiepoo?" Orson asked Witchiepoo.

"I actually am," said Witchiepoo, looking at the nighttime sky. "It's so beautiful in the nighttime with the moon and the stars in the sky."

Then she sighed and said, "If only there was a sweet little kid with me to hang out with. That would make me feel okay for a little while. I rather get one than hoping and wishing for one forever."

Far away from Witchiepoo and Orson, Baby Julie somehow crawled into Witchiepoo's forest, saw her with Orson, frowned, whined a little bit, and began to cry.

Back where Witchiepoo and Orson were, they somehow heard Baby Julie crying. But they didn't know who was crying.

"Orson? Do you hear that?" said Witchiepoo, hearing the baby cry.

"I do, Witchiepoo," said Orson, hearing the crying as well. "It sounds like a baby crying."

"Well, don't you stand there, see who's crying!" ordered Witchiepoo.

"Yes, my queen of witchcraft," said Orson, nodding his head.

Then Orson followed the sound of the crying and saw Baby Julie crying.

"Oh dear," said Orson, picking up Baby Julie. "This innocient little baby girl is all alone in the dark forest. I better show her to Witchiepoo fast. We must keep the baby safe."

So Orson carried Baby Julie with him and went back to Witchiepoo to show her that he found the crying baby.

"So Orson? Did you find out who was crying?" asked Witchiepoo.

"Yes ma'am," said Orson, showing her Baby Julie. "Here it is."

"My goodness!" gasped Witchiepoo, all surprised in shock. "It's a little baby girl! Where did you find her?!"

"I found her crying in the forest without adult supervision," said Orson.

"Aww, the poor little thing," said Witchiepoo, feeling bad for Baby Julie. "All alone in the forest crying for help. We shouldn't let her suffer to get hurt. We need to give her the best care we can possibly give her. Or maybe I can finally adopt her! Perfect! She can be my child!"

"But Witchiepoo," said Orson, "we don't know who she belongs to."

"So why should we, you overgrown turkey?!" said Witchiepoo, hitting Orson on the head with her magic wand. "We can't just let an innocient little baby get hurt! We need to keep her safe!"

"But you would never care for a child," said Orson.

"Well, this time I'm gonna keep the baby safe for my own good," said Witchiepoo. "You understand?"

"Yes Miss Witch," said Orson. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Good," said Witchiepoo. "Now let's go back into the castle so she can be safe."

"Okay," said Orson.

The next morning, in Pufnstuf's cave, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Cling, and Clang were waking up to start the day.

"Good morning, everyone," Pufnstuf said to everybody in the cave.

"Good morning, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, then turning to Freddy and saying to him, "Morning Freddy. Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did, Jimmy," said Freddy. "How about you?"

"Same here, thanks," said Jimmy.

Then Cling and Clang walked over to Jimmy and Freddy.

"Oh hello there, Cling and Clang," said Jimmy, waving to them. "Good morning to you. How are you guys feeling this morning?"

Cling and Clang smiled and gave Jimmy a thumbs up.

"That's good to hear," said Jimmy, smiling back.

Then he got out of his bed and said, "I better go see if Julie's awake yet. We have to take her to the clock house today so the time machine and turn her back into a little girl."

So Jimmy went to Baby Julie's crib to see if she was awake. But he couldn't see her in the crib. She was gone.

"Oh no!" screamed Jimmy, all horried. "She's gone! Julie's gone! The baby escaped!"

"Is she really gone, Jimmy?!" asked Pufnstuf.

"Yes Pufnstuf!" said Jimmy, still scared. "She's missing?! Where could she possibly go?!"

"Either she got out of the crib and crawled out of the cave or the witch must've gotten her wicked hands on her," said Pufnstuf.

"I think the witch got her," said Jimmy, biting his nails on his fingers nervously. "I mean, how can Julie the baby crawl out of the crib like that? Cause if she fell out of the crib, she would've started crying."

"I see," said Pufnstuf. "Well, if we're gonna save Julie from the witch, then we're gonna have to see Dr. Blinky at his house for help."

"Good idea, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, nodding his head. "Let's go ask him what we can do to save Julie from Witchiepoo."

"Cling and Clang?" Pufnstuf said to Cling and Clang. "While Jimmy, Freddy, and I are at Dr. Blinky's house, will you wait here for a while and come to us in the "Rescue Racer" when we have the plan to save Julie?"

Cling and Clang nodded their heads.

"Great," said Pufnstuf, then turning to Jimmy and saying to him, "Come on, Jimmy. You too, Freddy. Let's go to Dr. Blinky's house so we can ask him for help."

"Right Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "Let's go."

When they got to Dr. Blinky's house, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, and Freddy went inside and saw Dr. Blinky at his lab table making a potion.

"Excuse me, Dr. Blinky," Pufnstuf said to Dr. Blinky.

"Oh, hello there, Mayor of Living Island," said Dr. Blinky, waving to everyone as he saw them. "Hi Jimmy. Hey Freddy. What brings you here?"

"This is an emergancy, Dr. Blinky!" said Jimmy. "Julie is missing! She must of be taken by the witch!"

"Who?" said Dr. Blinky. "Say that again. I didn't hear you."

"Julie!" said Jimmy.

"Hoo!" said Dr. Blinky, nervously.

"Julie! You know, Julie Anna Jellybean?!" said Jimmy, thinking that Dr. Blinky didn't hear him.

"I know that, fun stuff!" said Dr. Blinky. "I heard you! Just remember that all owls say 'Hoo'! Anyways, why would you think the witch would steal Julie besides for Julie's singing voice?"

"Well," said Jimmy, "you see, Dr. Blinky. Yesterday, we went to the clock house because Alarm Clock was announcing that Grandfather Clock was going to start using his time machine again after not using it for a while. And as we were there, Julie went inside to see the lighting gadgets. Then suddenly, Cling accidentally pushed the button that closed and turned on the machine after Clang pushed him. Then the time machine turned Julie into a few month old baby. So Pufnstuf and-

"A baby?!" gasped Dr. Blinky. "Are you saying that sweet little Julie is a baby?! But she's only 10 years old!"

"The time machine turned her into a baby!" said Jimmy. "Anyways, since she turned into a baby girl, Pufnstuf and the rest of us did the best we could to take care of her until the next day that the time machine would be fixed since it went haywire and broke down. And we were just going to do that now until we noticed that baby Julie has disappeared. Now we don't know how to get her back from the witch."

"I see, I see," said Dr. Blinky, starting to think of a plan. "Hmmm? Let me think here...Wait, I got it! I got it!"

"What is it, Dr. Blinky?!" asked Pufnstuf. "Did you think of something?!"

"I did! I did!" said Dr. Blinky. "How about Jimmy can dress up like a father and Pufnstuf can dress up like a mother so you guys can pretend to be Julie's parents to get her from the witch?"

"Smart idea, Dr. Blinky!" said Jimmy, shaking his hand. "You're a genius! That's definately going to work!"

Then he paused for a second and said, "But where are we gonna get the costumes and make up from if Pufnstuf and I are going to dress up like Julie's parents?"

"Well Jimmy," said Dr. Blinky. "Before you guys got here, I was making a potion that can magical make someone be dressed like a mother and father with costumes and make up."

"Then let's take the potion," said Jimmy. "Where are they?"

"They're right here," said Dr. Blinky, giving Pufnstuf and Jimmy a glass each filled with the magic potion. "Here you are. Down the hatch."

So Pufnstuf and Jimmy drank from the glass and waited for the results. Jimmy was then covered with male make up and was dressed in a father outfit, while Pufnstuf was covered with female make up and was dressed in a mother outfit.

"Wow!" said Jimmy, looking at himself. "This is gonna be good! Thanks Dr. Blinky! But why did you make a potion for this instead of giving us costumes and make up with your own hands?"

"Because I was so busy lately and was lazy to get costumes and make up at this time," said Dr. Blinky, sweating a little bit with a chuckle. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no need to be sorry, Dr. Blinky," said Jimmy, patting his shoulder. "This is totally gonna work. The witch will think someone else is trying to adopt Julie from her."

"Then let's go to the witch's castle before she does something bad to the poor baby," said Pufnstuf.

"Right Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Then he waved to Dr. Blinky and said to him, "Bye Dr. Blinky! We're leaving now!"

"Goodbye Jimmy! Bye Pufnstuf!" said Dr. Blinky, waving back to them. "And good luck!"

When Pufnstuf and Jimmy went back outside, they saw Cling and Clang driving towards them in the "Rescue Racer Crew" car.

"Nice going, Cling and Clang," said Pufnstuf. "I'll knew you'll come to us when we have a plan to save baby Julie."

When Cling and Clang somehow saw Jimmy and Pufnstuf dressed as parents, they started to point and giggle at them.

"What's so funny, you two?" Jimmy asked Cling and Clang.

Then Jimmy looked down at the costume he was wearing and said, "Oh these. Well, Pufnstuf and I are disguising as Julie's mom and dad so we can trick the witch and save the baby."

Cling and Clang stopped giggling, nodded their heads, and rang the bell to tell Pufnstuf and Jimmy to get onto the "Rescue Racer Crew" car.

"Alright, you guys," said Jimmy, getting onto one of the side steps of the truck. "Let's go to the witch's castle and save baby Julie!"

"Right Jimmy!" said Freddy. "Let's go!"

Then Jimmy and Pufnstuf hung on tight while Cling and Clang started to drive the "Rescue Racer Crew" car to Witchiepoo's castle so they can save Baby Julie and bring her back safely so she can turn back in her normal age.

Later at Witchiepoo's castle, Witchiepoo was in her bedroom watching Baby Julie so the baby can be safe, while Baby Julie was pulling on Orson's feathers.

"Ouch!" cried Orson. "Witchiepoo! Tell this baby to stop pulling my feathers! It hurts!"

"No, you weirdo" said Witchiepoo, starting to laugh at Orson. "Let her do what she wants. Plus, I like seeing you in torture! Hahahaha!"

"Hmpf!" said Orson, folding his arms and making a mad face.

Baby Julie just kept on pulling Orson's feathers, which was making her laugh. And Orson just sighed.

Outside Witchiepoo's castle, Jimmy, Pufnstuf, Freddy, Cling, and Clang arrived in front of the castle in the "Rescue Racer Crew" car.

"Well, we made it to the castle," said Jimmy.

"Yep," said Pufnstuf. "We're here. But how is this plan gonna work?"

"You and I will go inside the castle," said Jimmy, "But we have to act and sound like a mother and a father so the witch doesn't know it's us."

"Nice plan, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf. "Now let's go before it's too late. Otherwise, Julie will be a baby forever."

"Right Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "But hold on a second."

Then Jimmy took Freddy out of his shirt pocket, gave him to Cling and Clang, and said to them, "Cling and Clang? Will you watch Freddy for us while we get baby Julie from the witch? I don't want the witch to notice that I have the golden flute."

Cling and Clang saluted to Jimmy.

"Great. Thanks," said Jimmy, giving Cling and Clang a thumbs up.

Then he turned to Pufnstuf and said, "Come on, Pufnstuf. Let's get this party started."

"Okay Jimmy," said Pufnstuf.

When they got into the castle, Pufnstuf and Jimmy went towards the door that leads to Witchiepoo's lair, and said in a woman and man voice, "Hello?! Is anybody home?! Our child is missing and we need your help finding her!"

On the other side of the door, Seymour the Spider heard the door knocking, opened it, saw Jimmy and Pufnstuf disguised as parents, and said to them, "Hello there, young people. What do you need?"

"We need to see the witch," said Jimmy, in a man voice. "Our baby daughter is missing and we need her back."

"Sure thing, sir," said Seymour. "Come on in."

Then Jimmy and Pufnstuf entered the lair as Seymour called to Witchiepoo, "Witchiepoo! Hey chiefy! There's two people who want to have a word with you!"

"Really?!" called Witchiepoo from her bedroom. "Well, I'll go see who it is!"

Then Witchiepoo left her bedroom, saw Jimmy and Pufnstuf, and said to them, "Hello there. Who are you? Where did you come from? And what do you want?! I'm busy!"

"We're the parents of this missing child, ma'am," said Jimmy, holding up a piece of paper that has a picture of Baby Julie on it that said "Missing Child". "Have you seen her anywhere?"

"See looks awfully familar," said Witchiepoo, looking closely at the picture. "Oh yes! I have her! She somehow was crying outside my forest while I was out for a little nighttime wallk yesterday. So I took her into the castle so she wouldn't get hurt and hope that someone will adopt her someday."

"Well, can you please bring her over here?" asked Jimmy.

"Sure thing, sir," said Witchiepoo. "Hold on one second, please."

Then Witchiepoo went to Orson and Seymour and said to them, "Orson?! Seymour?! Where's that baby with the pick clothes and the red bow in her hair?! Those two odd-looking parents want her for something!"

"She's right here, your majesty," said Orson, giving her Baby Julie.

Then Witchiepoo held onto Baby Julie, walked back to Jimmy and Pufnstuf, and said to them, "Is this who you're looking for?"

"Yes, thanks ma'am," said Jimmy, grabbing Baby Julie in his arms.

Then Jimmy turned to Pufnstuf and whispered in his ear, in his regular voice, "Come on, Pufnstuf. Let's get out of here before the witch finds out it's us in disguise."

"Right Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, in his regular voice.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Witchiepoo, all suspicious after hearing Pufnstuf's voice. "That voice sounds a lot like H.R. Pufnstuf. Something's fishy around here and I'm gonna find out."

Then she ripped the female costume off of Pufnstuf and said to him in a surprised voice, "Aha! I knew it was you, you weird dragon mayor!"

"Run Jimmy run!" Pufnstuf cried to Jimmy. "Get baby Julie out of here!"

"Alright!" said Jimmy, running out of the castle with Baby Julie in his arms.

"Bye Witchiepoo!" said Pufnstuf, running away from Witchiepoo while following Jimmy. "See ya later! Hahahaha!

"Wait! Come back here!" shouted Witchiepoo, getting angry. "Come back with my baby! She's mine!"

Then she waved her wand, pointed it at Pufnstuf and Jimmy, and said, "Sneeze and wheeze! Stand and freeze!"

But her wand somehow went droopy since the magic wasn't working for some reason.

"Aww man!" said Witchiepoo, stamping her foot. "I hate when that happens! Up wand! Up! Up I say!"

When Jimmy and Pufnstuf returned outside, they stopped running, took off their costumes and make up, and said, "We made it! We got baby Julie!"

Cling and Clang ran over to them and gave them a big hug.

"Aww, thanks for the welcome back, Cling and Clang," said Jimmy. "I'm glad we deserve it."

"You did it, Jimmy!" said Freddy, happily. "You got the baby! Horray!"

Cling reached his hands out for Baby Julie.

"You want to hold her again, Cling?" said Jimmy, with a chuckle. "Okay, but this is the last time because we have to bring her back to the clock house in a few minutes to turn her back to normal."

So Jimmy gave Baby Julie to Cling so he can hold her. Then Cling held Baby Julie in his arms, looked down at her, gave her a gently hug, kissed her on the forehead, and cried with tears of joy. And Baby Julie smiled and giggled.

"Aww, Cling feels so happy to have baby Julie back, huh Pufnstuf?" Jimmy said to Pufnstuf, smiling.

"He sure is, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, smiling back. "Now let's get to the clock house so we can turn Julie back into a 10-year-old girl."

"Right Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, nodding his head. "Let's go."

When they arrived back at the clock house, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Cling, and Clang went back inside and saw Grandfather Clock next to the time machine that turned Julie into a baby.

"Welcome back, you guys," said Grandfather Clock.

"Thanks Grandfather," said Pufnstuf. "Anyways, is the time machine fixed yet?"

"Yep, it sure is," said Grandfather Clock, opening the time machine. "And since you guys have little baby Julie with you, will you place her into the time machine so I can change her back into her normal self?"

"Of course, Grandfather," said Jimmy, placing Baby Julie into the time machine and saying to her, "Bye bye Julie. We'll see you when you turn back to normal."

Baby Julie smiled and waved to Jimmy. And Jimmy smiled and waved back to her.

"Okay you guys," said Grandfather Clock, closing the time machine and turned it on. "Here we go!"

Then Jimmy, Freddy, Julie, Pufnstuf, Cling, and Clang watched the time machine as it started to activate again.

"Okay, let's see if it works," said Jimmy.

A few seconds later, the time machine stop.

"Well Grandfather?" said Jimmy, all concerned. "Did it work?"

"I'm not sure," said Grandfather Clock. "Let my check."

Then he opened the time machine to see if the time machine did the right thing. And out came Julie as her normal 10-year-old self.

"Ohhhh," said Julie, looking around all dizzy as she stepped out of the time machine. "Where am I? I feel so dizzy."

"See you guys?" said Grandfather Clock. "Didn't I tell you the time machine will corporate this time?"

"Julie!" said Jimmy, running to Julie happily, picking her up, and spinning her around in circles. "You're back to normal! You're 10 years old again! I'm so happy about that! Are you alright?! Please tell me you're okay!"

"Yes Jimmy...I'm okay," said Julie, still dizzy. "Please...put me down. You're...making me dizzy!"

"Oops sorry," said Jimmy, putting Julie back on the ground.

"That's okay," said Julie, still feeling a little bit dizzy. "Anyways, what happened? It felt like I was having this weird and crazy dream or something. I dreamed that I was a few month old baby and was tooken care of from Pufnstuf and the rest of the gang."

"That wasn't a dream, Julie," said Jimmy. "It's for real. The time machine turned you into a baby when Cling accidentally turned on the time machine while you were inside it."

"Really?" said Julie, all confused. "Okay then. And speaking of Cling, where is he?"

"He's over there with Pufnstuf and Clang," said Jimmy, pointing to Cling. "Wanna surprise him with your normal self?"

"I would love to!" said Julie, nodding her head. "Why wouldn't I?!"

Then she ran to Cling and gave him a huge hug of happiness.

"Hi Clingy pal!" said Julie, hugging him. "I'm back! I'm my normal 10-year-old self again! Isn't that great?!"

Cling smiled at her, nodded his head, and hugged her back. And Clang came to Julie and hugged her as well.

"Aww, I love you, guys," Julie said, kissing Cling and Clang on the nose.

Cling and Clang smiled and kissed her forehead. And Julie just giggled with happiness.

"Shall we start heading home to the cave since Julie's back to normal, Jimmy?" Pufnstuf asked Jimmy.

"Sure Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "Let's go home."

Then Jimmy turned to Grandfather clock, shook his hand, and said to him, "Thank you very much for making Julie turn back to normal, Grandfather. You're a hero."

"No problem at all, sunny," said Grandfather Clock. "I hope to see you later."

When everyone got back to Pufnstuf's cave, they all went back inside. Everyone except for Cling and Clang, who didn't even leave the clock house for some reason.

"Jimmy?" Julie said to Jimmy, getting worried. "Where's Cling and Clang? They're not here."

"I don't know, Julie," said Jimmy. "I hope they're still not at the clock house. They could get into some trouble."

Right when Jimmy said that, Cling and Clang came back to the cave and went inside, as babies! Then Baby Cling made some baby sounds and coos and was shaking a toy rattle, while Baby Clang was crying as well as chewing and drooling on a toy teething ring.

"Jumping jellybeans!" gasped Julie, as she saw Baby Cling and Baby Clang. "Cling and Clang are young babies! I think they accidentally went into the time machine and turned into newborns!"

"See?! What did I say?!" said Jimmy, slapping his forehead. "What did I say?! I was right! Cling and Clang are such trouble makers!"

"Here we go again!" said Pufnstuf, rolling his eyes.

"You said it, Pufnstuf!" said Freddy.

Everyone just laughed. Baby Cling and Baby Clang giggled, too.

THE END


End file.
